1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a grill plate, more particularly to a grill plate for use with a cooking apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a conventional grill net is disposed on a heating unit for cooking food thereon, liquid from the food drops via perforations in the grill net, thereby resulting in inconvenience during use. Furthermore, after a period of use, since the conventional grill net can hardly be cleaned, the conventional grill net must be replaced.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a grill plate that permits collection of liquid produced during cooking, and that is clear of the aforesaid drawback associated with the prior art.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a grill plate comprises:
a plate body having left and right cooking plate portions, and a central fluid collecting groove between the left and right cooking plate portions, the central fluid collecting groove extending in a longitudinal direction and having a front end and a rear end opposite to the front end in the longitudinal direction, the central fluid collecting groove being defined by a groove wall having a groove bottom and opposite lateral wall portions that extend upwardly from the groove bottom, the groove bottom inclining downwardly in the longitudinal direction from the front end to the rear end,
each of the left and right cooking plate portions having an inner edge connected integrally to and extending along a respective one of the lateral wall portions of the groove wall, and an outer peripheral edge, each of the left and right cooking plate portions extending in a transverse direction transverse to the longitudinal direction and away from the other one of the left and right cooking plate portions, each of the left and right cooking plate portions inclining upwardly in the transverse direction from the inner edge to the outer peripheral edge,
the plate body further having a surrounding wall that extends uprightly from the outer peripheral edges of the left and right cooking plate portions, that further extends uprightly from the groove bottom at the front end to close the front end of the central fluid collecting groove, and that is formed with an opening in fluid communication with the rear end of the central fluid collecting groove.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a cooking apparatus comprises:
a supporting frame;
a base unit mounted on the supporting frame, and having a lower base portion and an upper base portion;
a heating unit mounted in the lower base portion of the base unit; and
a grill plate including:
a plate body having left and right cooking plate portions, and a central fluid collecting groove between the left and right cooking plate portions, the central fluid collecting groove extending in a longitudinal direction and having a front end and a rear end opposite to the front end in the longitudinal direction, the central fluid collecting groove being defined by a groove wall having a groove bottom and opposite lateral wall portions that extend upwardly from the groove bottom, the groove bottom inclining downwardly in the longitudinal direction from the front end to the rear end,
each of the left and right cooking plate portions having an inner edge connected integrally to and extending along a respective one of the lateral wall portions of the groove wall, and an outer peripheral edge, each of the left and right cooking plate portions extending in a transverse direction transverse to the longitudinal direction and away from the other one of the left and right cooking plate portions, each of the left and right cooking plate portions inclining upwardly in the transverse direction from the inner edge to the outer peripheral edge,
the plate body further having a surrounding wall that extends uprightly from the outer peripheral edges of the left and right cooking plate portions, that further extends uprightly from the groove bottom at the front end to close the front end of the central fluid collecting groove, and that is formed with an opening in fluid communication with the rear end of the central fluid collecting groove, the surrounding wall being mounted on the upper base portion of the base unit.